


Overcome

by amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Character Death, Experimental Style, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetic, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-17
Updated: 2001-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Methos begs to become one with Duncan.





	Overcome

The world is bleeding. I whisper up to you, and the touch of your hand is like stars flying against my skin.

I touch you. Gentle. The darkness of your hair surrounds me as I lie underneath you, lost to the power of your smile. Your body feels like home to me.

You seduce me into you. I am overcome by the wonder of your words, lost desperate to the kisses from your mouth. You have ruined me, Highlander. All my defenses are helpless against the simple passion of your fingers stretching deep into my body and your mouth sliding to take all of me.

Swallow me, Highlander. Make me part of you forever. I want to be the atoms whizzing around you. I want to be the stars in your sky. I want to be every person you ever touched. Make me yours.

The words fly from my mouth to your ears. "Do you want to be truly mine?" The whisper is light against my ear.

Ah yes. End this life. Let me live on inside of you. 'Tis a consummation devoutly to be wished. I want to be overcome by you, in all ways, to be you, to be in you. I begged for it at our first meeting, and now I beg for it again.

Night is for lover's meetings, they say. Sweet night, where darkness and clouds cover the Quickening storm. Good night, which I go gentle into. I hardly bother to play with my sword against you, but kneel before you.

"The One," I whisper. "Win for me."

You speak in a voice choked by tears, which I do not understand. Why would you cry at my heart's desire? "Yes." The word is sweet to my ears.

"Make it clean." I look earnest into your eyes. You smile, a slow, quiet, sober, kind of smile.

Then the blade whistles downward, and I feel eternity seizing me and pulling me into you.

And I am overcome by you.


End file.
